haciendo mi vida en el pasado
by edna-jower23
Summary: ¿que pasaria si el destino quiere jugar con tu vida? si tu estas arriesgo de echarla perder eso es lo mismo que le pasara a kim knigth , jane diamond,carolina garcia y lily mitchel porque a veces el destino nos utiliza como marionetas para nuestro propio bien


Mi nueva vida en el ¿pasado?…

Kim knight, Jane diamond, Carolina García y Lily Mitchell hijas de la famosa banda BIG TIME RUSH están sufriendo ya que hace 6 años no los ven…tratan de hacer algo para no sentirse mal…Kim está a punto de convertirse en una drogadicta, jane es todo una cualquiera cada vez que un chico se le acercaba se dejaba manosear, carolina, su mama Jennifer ( la del vestido rojo) era muy fina pero no se encargaba de su hija de modo que caro se volvió una rebelde sin control se iba de la casa , pertenecía en una pandilla en fin era muy ruda y por último la pobre Lily o más bien conocida como la nerdanetor era muy inteligente pero no tenía que sufrir de bulling …todas ellas estaban cometer un error grande y a veces el destino hace lo posible para cambiar las cosas… ¿que pasara?

Capítulo 1: la presentación

Narradora (ósea yo):

Era el 19 de marzo de 2033, en un día caluroso en Los Ángeles, California U.S.A, un día aburrido en 4 mansiones…se encontraban 4 chicas diferentes…

Jo: Kim...Kim baja de inmediato

Kim: (cantando) baby you like…oh oh oh oh what' your make beatufiul

Jo: KIM BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE AHORA

Kim: / ok ya voy

Narra Kim:

Ash que aguafiestas es mi mama no mal irtrepeten la amo pero a veces me cae de la fruta jeje bueno no me he presentado soy KIM JOSEPHIP KNIGHT, tengo 17, casi entro a la universidad, soy delgada, tengo ojos verdes como los de mi padre, soy rubia natural a veces me hago mechas de colores nací el 12 de abril y quemas bueno soy casi como mi padre KENDALL pero eso si soy muy buena en el judo lo saque de mi madre…ay hablando de la reina de roma…

Jo: hija tengo una noticia que decirte

Kim: ¿así y cuál es? (espero que no sea haya enterado que me comí el pastel del tío dustin)

Jo: tu padre llamo me dijo que darán unos premios en Londres, y me ire por 2 semanas y...

Kim: oh genial….oye me quedare aquí sola con mi hermana (lo había olvidado tengo una gemela solo que ella tiene el pelo corto) ESTAS BROMEANDO!?

Jo: em todavía no he acabado de hablar, en fin no te quedaras con tu hermana ella ira conmigo (admito que es mi favorita)

Kim: ay tu consentida (susurrando)

Jo: qué?

Kim: nada olvídalo .Ósea que me quedare sola WOO HOO

Jo: no, no permitiré que te quedes tu sola

Kim: pero mama ya soy grande

Jo: eso mismo dijiste cuando tenías 12…

FLASHBACK

Jo: ¿segura que te puedes quedar sola una noche mientras no estamos?

Kim: sipi mami estaré bien

2 horas después…

Kendall: a la próxima yo escojo el teatro y la obra

Jo: hay nada te parece que te…

Entrando a la casa

Kendall: ¿porque están las luces apagadas?

Jo: no lo se

De repente sale un bate y golpea a Kendall (ay pobrecito)

¿: Sal de mi casa ladrón

Jo: ay dios mío Kendall… espera un momento ¿Kim?

Enciende las luces

Kim: mama, papá llegaron

Kendall: enserio ¿un bate?

Kim: tenía miedo ¿sí?

FIN FLASHBACK

Kim: mmmm si lo recuerdo

Jo: tome una decisión te quedaras en la casa de una amiga mía

Kim: ok?

Jo: así que ve a tu habitación y llévate lo necesario

Kim: pero

Jo: a tu habitación ahora

Kim: ya que

Se ira a Londres y se llevara a mi hermana y no a mí siempre supe que ella era su favorita, bueno mira el lado bueno Kim estarás en la casa de una señora que seguro no sabes quién es, oye esto no es lado bueno es malo, mi papa si me llevaría Londres el dice que yo si soy como el, en fin empacare lo necesario mira el lado bueno Kim tal vez haya un chico guapo ahí si eso si el lado bueno

(Tocan la puerta)

Kim: pase

Xxxx: ire a Londres y tu no (haciendo una cancioncita burlona)

Kim: cállate Karen

Karen: ja ja ja ja que te diviertas en una casa fea, woo me ire a Londres soy la favorita adiós

(Se va del cuarto obviamente: p)

Kim: a veces me pregunto si es mi hermana ¬_¬

(tono de teléfono)

R-O-C-K me again…R-O-C-K me againnnnn yeah

Kim: hola

Xxx: ¿ya lo tienes?

Kim: Morgan sabes que no puedes llamar a esta hora

Morgan: me importa un carajo la hora ¿LA TIENES OH NO?

Kim: si ya lo tengo

Morgan: perfecto asi se hace güera

Kim: si , gracias oye necesito un pase

Morgan: ok ven a la choza en 1 hora y además para ¿Qué es el pase?

Kim: mi mama ira Londres y me quedare en la casa de una amiga suya y estoy estresada

Morgan: bien te lo dare pero ya me debes 2 ¿eh?

Kim: no te preocupes con el paquete que traigo ya no te debere nada

Morgan: me gusta como hablas nena jajaja adiós

Kim:adiós

Fin de narración de Kim….

En otra casa…

Jane: (cantando) baby baby baby oh…

Lucy: jane ven cariño tenemos que hablar

Jane: pero mami

Lucy: será rápido

Jane: ok

Narra jane:

Que me querrá decir tal vez al fin papa llegue o me llevara a Francia. O no me he presentado soy jane diamond, tengo 17, soy delgada, muy bonita, de pelo castaño, bueno me parezco mucho a mi padre…tengo 2 hermanas la mayor tiene 19 se llama Julieth, y la menor tiene 10 su nombre es Sandra, en fin eso es todo lo que les puedo decir de mi…

Lucy: bueno jane sabes que tu padre está en Londres para unos premios

Jane: aja

Lucy: tu hermana Julieth estará con su novio mientras nos vamos

Jane: genial¿ iremos a Londres?

Lucy: ammm

Sandra: corrección mi mama y yo iremos

Lucy: a tu habitación.

Jane: me quedare yo sola, no hay problema

Sandra: tampoco eso

Lucy: SANDRA A TU HABITACION

(se va)

Jane: entonces….

Lucy: hable con una vieja amiga y te quedaras en su casa por unas 2 semanas máximo

Jane: ESTAS LOCA NO ME QUIERO INVOLUCRAR CON ESOS, SOY DEMASIADO BONITA PARA QUEDRAME EN UNA CASA AJENA-comenzó a gritar.

Lucy: no me levante la voz jovencita-increíble ella estaba hablando igual que james creo que ya sé de donde saco lo vanidosa.-solo será poco tiempo hija

Jane: ¿habrá chicos?

Lucy: no-cielos esta niña que le pico

Jane: hay mama

Lucy: fin de la discusión

Jane: pero…

Lucy: sin peros ve a empacar

Jane: ok –de mal humor-Ash (susurrando)

Sube a su habitación

Jane: que no invente mi mama de veras

Xxxx: ya deja de llorar

Jane: no estoy de humor si Julieth

Julieth: tranquila si, escucha solo serán 2 semanas aja, ni que fuera un año

Jane: lo sé pero no quiero ir

Julieth: oye no hay nadie más que te cuide, la abuela brooke está en Minnesota, y el abuelo esta en Hawái con su esposa.

Jane: hay rayos

Julieth: anda ve a empacar

Jane: ok

(tono de teléfono)

Never say never

Jane: alo

Yyyy: chiquita

Jane: hola max

Max: sabes mi jefe ya se fue y no te puedo sacar de mi mente necesito que vengas para aca

Jane: ammm lo siento hoy no puedo chulo

Max: ¿Por qué?

Jane: mi madre estará en Londres

Max: eso no suena mal

Jane: si pero me dejara en casa de una amiga de ella

Max: NO ERES UNA NIÑA DE 8 AÑOS

Jane :ya se

Max: hash está bien se lo pediré a otra

Jane: no max

Max: adiós

Jane: no solo..

(Se corta la llamada)

Jane: ay mier-da

Fin de narración de jane

En otro parte de los Ángeles..

Carolina: solo un poco más…mmmm….ya casi….Un poco...Yy…listo

Tele: jugador garciagirl es ganador ( que habrán pensando eh?)

Carolina: woo hoo soy la mejor jugadora del mundo

Jennifer: carolina te ordeno que te bajes en este mismo momento

Carolina: ahora no mama estoy ocupada

Jennifer: dije en este preciso momento

Carolina: Ash

Narra carolina:

Ay y ahora que querrá…me choca me moleste en el mejor momento…como cuando vino luke (mi novio aunque algunos no lo crean) tan guapo y caballeroso pero muy rudo me defiende por eso es mi novio…

(nota: luke es hijo de jade y Beck de victorius si ellos aparecerán en el fic, él es de cabello negro, ojos azules y moreno. Tiene la fuerza de jade pero la compresión de Beck)

Creo que no me he presentado soy carolina Jennifer García Jr., tengo 16, soy morena, mi pelo es negro, chino pero a veces me lo alació, mmm quemas oh si mi mama es una gran actriz pero es muy insoportable, soy muy ruda tanto que una vez me tiraron gaseosa y ese tipo despertó en malibu a la mañana siguiente, tengo 5 hermanos creo que también por eso me llevo muy pesado con los demás, y esa es mi madre igual con su jeta de siempre.

Jennifer: carolina lo he estado pensado muy bien y

Carolina: ¿y?

Jennifer: no te tengo confianza asi que aunque no lo quiera te quedaras en la casa de una..

Carolina: ¿amiga?

Jennifer: más bien una conocida por unas 2 semanas

Carolina: ósea así nada más, bien tranquila, como si no fuera nada.

Jennifer: no empieces

Carolina: no mama se ve que tú no me quieres pero bueno…continúa

Jennifer: Ash tus hermanos irán conmigo a Londres

Carolina: ¿y que?

Jennifer: sabes que ve por tus cosas mañana saliendo de la escuela luego luego te iras a esa casa fin de la discusión

Carolina: no ma….ay yo ya me voy

(sube a su cuarto)

Ya ni la muela que vieja ….no me importa llamare a luke

Llamada telefónica:

Luke: ¿diga?

Carolina: hola ¿qué haces guapura?

Luke: nada morena aquí vigilando a mi hermana , dime ¿que paso?

Carolina: mira solo te vine a llamar para decirte que no ire a la pelea

Luke: jajaja es una broma ¿cierto?

Carolina: ahhh no

Luke: caro ESTAS LOCA

Carolina: oye no me grites

Luke: lo siento pero no puedes faltar a la pelea ¿sabes lo que nos hará el LENNON?

Carolina: ya se pero mi mama y mis hermanos irán a Londres para unos estúpidos premios y me quedare en la casa de una conocida

Luke: ¿conocida?

Carolina: si y tal vez como esa señora sepa de mi me estará vigilando más que a sus hijos

Luke: Ash no puede ser

Carolina: solo será una semana ¿podrás cubrirme?

Luke : no lo se

Carolina: por favor

Luke: (suspiro) de acuerdo lo hare pero solo porque eres mi novia

Carolina: excelente nos vemos luego

Luke: si cuídate

Carolina: aja adiós

Fin de la narración de carolina

Al este de Los Ángeles…

Narra Lily:

Lily: entonces si lo dividimos entre 10 y lo multiplicamos por 45 daría…

Camile: Lily puedes venir por favor

Lily: voy mami

Genial justo cuando ya iba acabar la tarea creo que debo presentarme mi nombre es Lily Mitchell tengo 16 , soy castaña ,tengo ojos cafés , soy delgada , uso lentes, soy la numero 1 de la clase, soy hija única, y me encanta Austin mahone sé que es él es un hombre ya casado y con hijos pero lo amo ….

Camile: Lily tenemos que hablar

Lily: que pasa

Camile: bien tu padre llamo y..

Lily: QUE ¿EN SERIO? ¿Cuándo?

Camile: ayer ,me dijo que tiene unos premios aya en Londres yo lo ire a visitar mas tarde y algunas amigas me llamaron y me dijieron que sus hijas se quedaran 2 semanas aca

Lily:¿ ah si?

Camille: si pero no te preocupes se quedaran en el cuarto de huéspedes

Lily: y ¿Cómo se llaman sus hijas? ¿las conozco?

Camile: creo que si las has visto son kim, carolina y jane.

Lily: e..e…l…lla….ss psssss BLEP BLA BLOP ¿ellas? ¿KIM,CAROLINA Y JANE?

Camile: si ellas porque te sorprende tanto

(lo que camile no sabia esque esas chicas le incomodaban en especial carolina…osea sufria de bulling no se lo decía a nadie por miedo)

Lily: esque no se si vengan además ellas van en mi escuela

Camile: ay hija asi tendras amigas….y si vendrán mañana después de clases llegaran

Lily: yei (:/)

Camile: lily ¿estas bien?

Lily: ammm si mama

Camile: bien ire a arreglar el cuarto

Lily: si mama

(Lily se va a su cuarto)

Lily: AY DIOS MIO,¿ QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO? SAQUE BUENAS CALIFICACIONES ¿Por qué? Con kim no tengo tanto problema, pero con jane…

Flahsback

Estaba acomodando mi loker cuando de repente sentí una mirada…

Dddd: hola cuatro ojos

Lily: ah hola jane ¿Cómo estas?

Jane: yo super bonita y ¿tu?

Lily: amm supongo que bien

Jane: estas tan fea cariño

Lily: ¿disculpa?

Jane: esque mírate esos ojos, esa boca y esos lentes no te quedan

Lily: pero no es tan malo

Jane: HAY POR DIOS CARIÑO CON ESA APARIENCIA NINGUN CHICO SE FIJARA EN TI….SERAS UNA ANCIANA CON GATOS SOLTERONA JAJAJAJA

Lily: ;( no tienes que ser tan grosera yo creo en la be…

Jane:belleza interior que estupidez y dicen que eres la mas inteligente

NERD

Lily: (llorando) ya déjame en paz

Jane: nerd, nerd ,nerd OIGAN MIREN TODOS A LA SOLTERONA NERD

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

Lily: snif snif ( se va)

Fin flashback

Lily: zorra me humillo en frente de todos…y lo peor carolina…

Flashback

Era hora del descanzo asi que decide estudiar un poco mas cuando me empujaron

Lily: oye fija….jejejeje

Fffff: ¿oye fija que mitchel?

Lily: oye fijate que linda te vez caro

Carolina: ya lo se idiota ¿tienes la tarea de mate?

Lily: ahhh si

Carolina: dámela

Lily: ¿Por qué?

Carolina: por que si 4 ojos

Lily:pero no es tan difícil son solo unas rectas

Carolina: ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDA?

Lily: no no no yo solo decía que..

Carolina: que me des la pin-che tarea mitchel

Lily: no lo siento

Carolina:¿ no?

Lily: si dije no (tenia miedo)

Carolina: ah no ven para aca

(la jala del cabello)

Lily: caro…..AUCH SUELTAME (LLORANDO) ME DUELE

Carolina: me importa un carajo pu-ta

(llegan hasta el baño)

Lily: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Carolina: a demostrarte lo que pasa cuando alguien no me hace caso

(entran a un w.c)

Lily: ay no (susurra) NO POR FAVOR

Carolina: muy tarde (dijo juguetona)

(carolina abrió la tapa del w.c y…. SCUASH….la metio dentro de ella)

Lily:blupmm blummp

Carolina: creo que tienes mucha sed (la jala)

Lily: COG,COG

Carolina: ¿me daras la tarea?

Lily: no

(la mete otra vez)

Lily:blu´blup

Carolina: ¿Y AHORA?

Lily: s…s…i

Carolina: HABLA BIEN

Lily: si te la doy toma mi mochila y agarra el cuaderno

Carolina: jejeje ok

(toma la mochila,agarra el cuaderno)

Carolina: a la próxima mitchel te ira peor ¿entenidste?

Lily: si

Fin flashback

Lily: (queda con una cara de traumada , como la de logan en el primer capitulo cuando Gustavo le grito jajajaja ok sigamos con Lily) SATAN esa chica es SATAN y bueno con kim ella solo me golpeo pero fue por accidente aunque la broma si se paso de largo

TOC TOC

Lily: ahhh

Camile: cariño soy yo

Lily: ammm ¿Qué pasa mama?

Camile: es hora de dormir

Lily: ah si gracias (suspiro) será una semana larga

Cap 2 : el encuentro

A la mañana siguiente…las chicas estaban en la escuela y a las 4 solo les tocaba una clase (osea donde van juntas me explico)

En la clase de historia…

Maestra: buenos días muchachos

Todos: buenos días maestra

Maestra: ayer hablamos sobre la familia tudor espero que hayan hecho su tarea levanten la mano quien la hizo

(todos con cara de ….no ma-mes la tarea)

Lily: (levanta la mano)

Maestra: como siempre solo Lily la trajo muy bien señorita …

Es interrumpida por otra persona…

Hhh: yo la hice

Todos voltean

Maestra: es imposible señorita garcia es una broma ¿verdad?

Carolina: no maestra si la hice

Todos susurran

Ssss: imposible

Ttt: a lo mejor lo hizo mal

Maestra: bien señorita mitchel y señorita garcia entréguenme sus tareas

Lily y carolina van a hacia donde está la maestra le entregan la tarea y Lily se pone demasiado nerviosa por 2 razones 1: estaba a un lado de su bravucona y 2: porque terminando la escuela ella vivirá con ella. En cuanto carolina ella estaba normal y enojada con su mama ya que la dejaría en la casa de una desconocida como niña de 8 años y se llevaría a sus hermanos (osea q pex)

Al final le entregaron las libretas a la maestra

Maestra: muy bien tomen asiento

Lily: si maestra (sonríe)

Carolina: aja (hace una mueca)

Maestra: en lo que califico las tareas –se les queda viendo los 2 únicos cuadernos- háganme un enseyo de 5 paginas de la pelea de Inglaterra y estados unidos ahora

Todos: ok maestra

Narración normal: la clase iba a la mitad, jane estaba mandando mensajes a max en su celular,kim estaba dibujando en su cuaderno a 1D,carolina estaba escuchando Green day pues ahora ya no hay mucho rock que digamos y Lily estaba terminando el trabajo pero también estaba muy nerviosa ..

Al terminar las clases Kim, jane y carolina estaban preparando sus cosas para irse …llegaron a la casa

Jo: cuídate mucho y recuerda nada de escapar ¿oiste?

Kim: si mama

Jo: adiós nos vemos en una semana

Karen: adiós gemela tonta ajajaja

Kim:ash ….muy bien aquí vamos

(ding dong)

Camille:ya voy (abre la puerta) hola tu debes ser kim

Kim:asi es señora Mitchell

Camille: pasa cielo….sientate como tu casa ¿quieres algo?

Kim: ammm una soda

Camille: esta bien ve a la cocina esta al fondo a la derecha…yo ire a subir tus cosas

Kim:no tiene que hacerlo

Camille: ay no …eres mi invitada ahora anda ve a la cocina

Kim: ok

Mientras afuera..

Lucy:cuídate mucho hija y no salgas con ningún chico si lo haces la señora Mitchell me lo dira ok

Jane: si mama …saludame a papa

Lucy:lo hare despide te Sandra

Sandra: adiosss sister

Jane: bye a ver toco la puerta o el timbre?' ay que estupides digo

Toc toc

señora Mitchell …ammm soy yo jane…hola…ammm voy a entrar

Narra jane: wow esta casa si es bonita..mas que la mia…dejare mis cosas por ahí …que cosa es esto la 4 ojos vive aquí (vio una foto de logan,camille y Lily) no puedo creer que teniendo padres tan atractivos sea muy fea…uyyy….estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando vi a una chica morena con ropa de rapera o algo asi…que mal se viste

Lll:¿quien eres?

Afuera…

Jeniffer: muy bien repasemos …¿que le diras a la señora Mitchell?

Carolina: hola buenas tardes

Jeniffer: y..

Carolina: es un gusto estar aquí(dijo artada)

Jeniffer: me tengo que ir despídanse chicos

Drake: nos vemos idiota (hermano mayor)

Ben:cuídate mocosa(hermano 4)

Los demás :adiós pulga

Carolina:adiós pendejos

Jeniffer: carolina esa boca

Se van..

Carolina: esa boca (dijo imitándola) ash …a ver

Toc toc

Carolina: señora de logan…ay que estúpida…hola ….soy carolina garcia….ok pasare gracias supongo

Narra carolina:

Entre a la casa la verdad si era elegante…ay dios hablo como mi madre…entre y vi a una chica de cabello castaño con una mini falda y una camisa rosa..asi q decide hablar con ella

Carolina:¿Quién eres?-volteo-

Jane: amm hola te quedaras aquí ¿no?

Carolina: ammm lamentablemente si..y tu ..

Jane:ahh si toma mis cosas me enseñarías mi cuarto por favor-la vio de pies a cabeza y hizo una cara como de esta que….espera¿ q fue lo q me dijo?

Carolina: ahh….-confundida-

Jane: si puedes subir mis cosas ah y quiero una limonada sin mucha azúcar por favor-maldita hija de perra cree que soy una sirvienta por que soy morena-

Carolina: oye no se quien seas o que eres de esta casa pero de una vez te digo que no soy una sirvienta

Jane: ¿ah no? Esque bueno con esa ropa pensé que eras..

Carolina: que era una esclava…sabes yo cuando te vi pensé que eras una prostituta ahh espera eres una prostituta

QUE NO LO SOY-empezo a gritar yo también puedo jugar su juego-

Carolina: PSSS CON ESA ROPA PARECES ESO

Jane:MARIMACHA

Carolina: PROSTITUTA

Jane:INDOCUMENTADA-ok ahora si se paso de la raya-

Carolina:HIJA DE PUTA-me avente sobre ella y la golpee-

Jane: AHHH DEJAME ARRUNIAS MI MAQUILLAJE

Carolina: ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA-seguimos peleando ,cuando alguien llego-

Kim: OIGAN…PAREN-nos separo-QUE LES PASA-la miramos ….era una chica rubia ,flaca,de ojos verdes…se me hace conocida-DIOS PARECEN ANIMALES

Las dos: ¿QUE?-me sentí ofendida definitivamente era peor que la zorra a mi lado-

Jane: pss perdón anoréxica ….por interrumpirte

Carolina: oye no sabia q la hija de miley cyrus estaba aquí-tomalas-

Kim:WTF

Las dos: jajajajajaja

Kim: no es gracioso ,además quienes ¿son ustedes?

Jane: soy jane diamond capitana del equipo de animadoras,y por supuesto una de las chicas mas deseadas y me vine a quedar aquí por 2 semanas

Carolina: ahh con razón se me hacias conocida ..eres la zorra de la escuela…y yo soy carolina garcia la chica mas ruda de la escuela

Jane: oye no soy zorra ..eh marimacha

Carolina: chinga tu madre-comenzamos a pelear …otra vez-

Kim: ya callense –nos callamos-escuchen yo las conozco las 3 vamos en la misma escuela soy kim knight capitana del equipo de hockey femenino

Jane: ah si….eres la rubia que gano 2 veces ese a mejor atleta

Carolina: ya me hacias familiar ….y que tu también te vienes a quedar..o ¿Qué?

Kim: si …me obligaron

Camille: ay ya llegaron perdón por no recibirlas soy la señora Mitchell pero díganme camille-espera Mitchell?-

Jane: es un placer señora …soy jane-la saludo-

Carolina :amm dijo Mitchell?

Camille: si asi es tu debes ser carolina ¿no?

Carolina: si un gusto-no mames es la madre de la 4 ojos ya vali madres-y tiene hijos

Camille: ah si mi niña Lily

Las 3: ¿LILY?-estabamos sorprendidas-¿EN SERIO?

Camille: si …esperen-el teléfono sono-

Narración normal las chicas estaban impactadas psss ahora vivirían con la nerd de la escuela-venganza jajajaja ok sigamos- susurran y dicen

Kim:no puedo creerlo la nerdanetor vive aquí

Jane: lo se vi su foto como esque esa mosca muerta viva aquí

Carolina:ahora si estamos en problemas….si ella le dice a camille q la molestamos nos sacaran de aquí


End file.
